Hasta que recuerdes
by Phibrizza
Summary: Justo cuando Ayase empieza a sentir que su relación con Kanou-san está cambiando, un giro del destino pondrá a prueba todo lo que han vivido juntos, incluyendo aquello que Ayase nunca ha podido recordar. KanouxAyase. Fic en proceso.


**DISCLAIMER:** "Okane ga nai / No Money!" y todos su personajes pertenecen a sus creadoras, Shinozaki Hitoyo y Kousaka Tohru. Yo soy una simple fan obsesionada. No me demanden, por favor ^^U

Este es mi primer fanfic de "Okane ga nai". Aunque lo tuve dándome vueltas en la cabeza por casi 1 año, recién hace poco me decidí a escribirlo. El capítulo 2 ya está en proceso, así que, ¡estén atentos!

Esta historia la empecé a cranear cuando aún no salía el tomo 6 del manga en inglés, así que podría decirse que está situada "entre medio", en una línea temporal algo diferente donde Kanou y Ayase aún no van al parque de diversiones ni ha ocurrido nada de lo que pasa después de eso (No quiero espoilear ^^U).

En fin, no me alargo más. ¡Que lo disfruten!  
¡Todas las reviews, comentarios y críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas! :D

* * *

"**Hasta que recuerdes…"**

*~*~*~*~*

- ¡Nnn! ¡Ah! ¡Mnnn!

Ayase jadeaba entrecortadamente mientras sentía el roce de las sábanas junto a sus oídos. El vaivén se hacía más rápido con cada segundo y el volumen de sus quejidos más fuerte. Abrió los ojos para ver al hombre que se movía encima suyo: el cabello de su dueño, Kanou Somuku, empapado de sudor, se adhería a su frente, a la vez que una gota del mismo se deslizaba por su sien izquierda lentamente; respiraba agitado y le observaba. Siempre.

- Ayase...

Al cruzarse sus miradas, Ayase sintió la necesidad de escapar de esos ojos, de dejar de ser visto con la intensidad y el deseo del que era presa y que lo avergonzaba. Esos ojos eran testigos absolutos de todo el goce que su cuerpo manifestaba sin importar cuánto él lo negara con palabras. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió que las manos de Kanou, colocadas una a cada lado de su cabeza, se reacomodaron levemente más arriba. Acto seguido, una ola de placer lo golpeó al sentir a Kanou estimulando ese exquisito punto dentro de él una y otra y otra y otra vez...

- ¡Kanou-san! ¡Nnh! ¡Ahh! ¡AAHH! --decía sacudiendo la cabeza y arqueando la espalda sobre el colchón. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Le molestaba su poca fuerza de voluntad, el no poder resistirse a las sensaciones que Kanou provocaba en su piel, su mente, su sexo y en todo su ser. Una parte suya quería gritar por más, mas la otra, todavía, como un leve hilo que lo ataba a la cordura, no se lo permitía--. ¡K-Kanou-san! ¡N-No puedo...! ¡Ahh! ¡M-me...!

Y antes que pudiera pronunciar el resto, se dio cuenta de su error. A estas alturas debería saber lo que significaba anunciar que estaba por llegar al clímax antes que su dueño...: tortura. Lenta y sádica tortura.

Kanou se detuvo, como si con ese simple "me" se hubiera activado un interruptor que lo imposibilitara de todo movimiento. Pero Ayase sabía que era totalmente a propósito. Dejó escapar un largo quejido de frustración y abrió los ojos, mirando a su comprador, suplicándole con ellos que no lo martirizara con su malicia habitual. Desde luego, Kanou no tenía por qué hacer caso.

- No puedes ser así..., Ayase... --La voz de Kanou se escuchaba más entrecortada que durante sus juegos de otras noches. Al parecer, esta vez le había costado más esfuerzo parar que las anteriores. El prestamista se inclinó y empezó a lamer lentamente los labios semi abiertos de su joven presa--. Si quieres venirte antes que yo..., tienes que pedirlo... "por favor"...

- Ah...

- ¿Y...? --Kanou bajó más el volumen de su voz. Dejó los labios de Ayase para acercarse a su oído derecho, donde continuó susurrando--. ¿Quieres?

- Y-Yo... --Ayase apenas podía pensar. El objeto de placer entre sus piernas rogaba por ese toque extra que lo haría llegar al paraíso. El calor, ardor, se hacía insoportable... Pero siempre que cedía a las provocaciones de Kanou, acababa sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo; patético. Detestaba dejarse llevar por sus deseos, suplicar como un esclavo sin voluntad propia...

- Te gusta lo que sientes, ¿no es verdad? Admítelo. Quieres más. Mucho más. ...Sólo dilo..., _Yukiya_... --Y antes que se pudiera dar cuenta, sintió la mano derecha de Kanou que apretaba la base de su miembro, dándole placer, pero al mismo tiempo el dolor de no poder venirse.

- ¡¡AAHH!!

- Dilo... --continuaba susurrando Kanou mientras su dedo índice acariciaba suavemente el sexo del joven de ojos azules.

- Nnnn... Ahh... Yo... no...

- ¿Te gusta..., verdad? --Y pronunciada la última sílaba, Kanou se movió otra vez dentro de Ayase, a la vez que su mano apretaba levemente el miembro atrapado en ella; no había tortura más cruel.

Y entonces, ese fino hilo que lo sujetaba a la cordura, se rompió.

- ¡¡AHH, SÍ!!

- ¿Quieres más? --Dijo otra vez sin moverse.

- ¡Ahh. ..!

- ¿Quieres? --Y dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¡Nnn, sí!

- Entonces..., ¿qué vas a decir?

- Ahh... nn... --Ayase, otra vez con los ojos cerrados, aún no se recuperaba del todo de la ola de placer y angustioso dolor de la arremetida de Kanou de hacía un par de segundos.

El hombre repitió la doble estocada.

- ¡¡Ahh, POR FAVOR!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡Nnnn!

Ayase creyó escuchar un soplido de satisfacción. De seguro Kanou tenía esa endiablada sonrisa en su rostro otra vez.

- "Por favor"... ¿qué?

- Ahh...

- Yukiya, mírame a los ojos y dime qué es lo que quieres...

- Yo... --Ayase sintió un par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Era humillante. Pero ya se sumía otra vez en ese lapso en el que todo eso daba igual--. Yo... ah... Por favor..., déjame... venirme...

- Buen chico.

Y dicho esto, Kanou soltó el miembro de Ayase y volvió a moverse. Tras un par de embestidas dio nuevamente con la próstata del joven, quien esta vez ya no pudo contener la voz.

- ¡¡AHH, SÍ, SÍ!!

El hombre de cabello negro sabía que, llegado este punto, Ayase haría todo lo que él quisiera. Le encantaba verlo así, sometido a su dominio, deseándolo a él y nadie más que a él.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ahh! ¡Kanou-san!

- Yukiya... ¡Nnn...!

- ¡Ah, m-más! ¡Ahh, por favor, ahhh!

- ¡Ahh! ¡Nnn! Estás tan... húmedo... caliente... ahnn...

- ¡Ahhh, Kanou-san, Kanou-san! --Ayase sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Las palabras de su comprador lo excitaban aún más. Vagamente volvió a notar el cambio de posición de las manos del otro junto a él y, una vez más, sintió el duro y palpitante sexo de Kanou golpeando sin piedad su punto favorito.

Fue demasiado.

- ¡¡¡AHHH, ME VENGO!!! ¡¡¡ME... AHHHH!!! ¡¡¡KANOU-SAN!!!

Y gritando el nombre del prestamista, Ayase llegó al cielo. Una explosión detonada desde entre sus piernas que lo sacudía ferozmente, disparando fuego sobre su estómago y su pecho; luces y colores y todo se volvía blanco tras sus párpados, a la vez que su cabeza y su espalda se movían por cuenta propia, arquéandose hasta lo imposible, las piernas aún abiertas.

Kanou seguía embistiéndolo, ya sin piedad alguna, como si quisiera alcanzarlo, impulsado por la exquisita imagen frente a él; por el calor, los sonidos y sensaciones dentro y fuera de sí. Seguía arremetiendo implacable el interior del joven, casi más allá del límite de su más delgada figura. Ayase sentía que perdía la razón, se sacudía y contraía y enroscaba los dedos de los pies, sus piernas ya dos miembros sin ton ni son, jalaba de las sábanas tiritando de ya no sabía qué; jadeando y gimiendo en un éxtasis que parecía de nunca acabar. Hasta que sintió, como a lo lejos, a Kanou dar un quejido,

- ¡Yukiya...!

...y el tiempo se detuvo. Kanou también saboreaba el paraíso, con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y arqueado sobre los dos. Una par de segundos como en pausa, al cabo de los cuales sus caderas se mecieron otra vez, pero ahora más lento, como quien cabalga sin prisa deleitado con el paisaje. Aún respirando agitado, volvió a abrir los ojos, mirada saciada sobre el frágil cuerpo bajo el suyo.

El vaivén al fin cesó.

Ayase abrió también los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Kanou le sonrió, ya sin malicia sino con una expresión que el universitario seguía sin decifrar. Aún sonriendo, bajó la cabeza y cerró la distancia entre sus labios, en un beso dulce y un poco más calmado; los que a Ayase le parecía sólo recibir en este tipo de ocasiones. De allí, bajó por su mejilla, su cuello, y se detuvo, ocultando el rostro en la base, respirando profundamente... y cuando el joven creyó que se quedaría allí descansando, volvió a descender, esta vez hacia su hombros y luego hacia su pecho...

El muchacho de ojos azules estaba inmóvil, agotado, aún concentrado en volver su respiración a un ritmo normal; su cuerpo había bajado ya del paraíso y había quedado extenuado con el viaje. Le parecía curioso siempre quedar en este estado una vez pasada la euforia. En cierta forma, era como si sus extremidades se hubieran dado por vencidas a todo movimiento y sólo su conciencia siguiera levemente despierta. Sentía los besos de su dueño como suaves caricias que lo recorrían centímetro a centímetro, como si, y le causaba algo de gracia pensar de esa forma, Kanou se estuviera asegurando de que todo estuviera en orden, de que su apasionado encuentro no le hubiera hecho daño. Pero la lógica se empezaba a reinstalar en su mente poco a poco y le decía que era imposible que Kanou sintiera ese tipo de afecto y devoción para con él; no debía darle mayor importancia.

Así pensando, Ayase se limitaba a seguirle con la mirada, su cuerpo totalmente relajado, ya sin espaldas arqueadas ni sábadas estrujadas entre sus dedos. Le observaba deslizarse por sus casi inexistentes pectorales, primero el derecho..., luego el izquierdo..., luego al centro... y entonces sintió el calor de la lengua de Kanou sobre su piel, y se dió cuenta de qué era lo que estaba lamiendo...

La vergüenza, que parecía haber despertado, encendió sus mejillas y, en su primer movimiento en minutos, giró raudo la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de escapar de la escena frente a él.

Entonces, descubrió algo inesperado: la mano derecha de Kanou estaba entrelazada con la suya.

Los ojos de Ayase parecían haberse congelado sobre esa imagen. ¿Cuándo había sucedido esto? ¿Quién había sujetado la mano de quién? Alguien tan poco delicado como su dueño no podría haber hecho esto. ¿Eso quiere decir que había sido él? Pero no lograba dar con el momento en que hubiera alzado la mano en busca de la del prestamista... Era extraño en verdad... Realmente extraño... y extrañamente tranquilizador... Observar sus dedos entrelazados, sus manos una sobre la otra, le pareció algo más íntimo que lo que acababan de terminar de hacer. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, incluso cuando una leve sonmolencia empezaba a trepar por su cabeza...

Y...

- Yukiya.

Ayase abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que debió haberse quedado dormido, puesto que Kanou se encontraba ahora recostado junto a él, y las costosas y suaves sábanas los cubrían a los dos. Todo su cuerpo se sentía distante, pero le parecía estar en la misma posición, el cuerpo levemente girado hacia la izquierda, dando hacia el hombre a su lado.

- ¿Kanou-san...?

El aludido sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Con una voz casi susurrante, como quien confiesa un secreto que no se atreve a decir, pronunció:

- Somuku... Dime Somuku... por favor...

Adormilado, Ayase sonrió también, sin saber por qué. Y como un niño pequeño, suspiró:

- So... Somuku...

Los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Se sumergía otra vez en el sueño. Vagamente sintió un breve calor sobre su frente, un roce sobre su rostro y un lejano, "Buenas noches".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Su rostro daba hacia la ventana por la que la luz del sol de mediodía entraba a sus anchas, repletando la espaciosa habitación. Su mano izquierda, la misma que lo había ensimismado la noche anterior, se encontraba aún extendida como entonces, pero ahora era el sol el que entibiaba sus dedos.

Asimilando sus alrededores se percató que no había nadie más en la cama. La luz y el ruido del exterior le indicaban que eran más de las 12. Mirando su mano solitaria, recordó las palabras de Kanou antes de dormir y musitó suavemente:

- Somuku... --y sonrió como quien dice algo indebido. "Somuku"... Kanou-san había querido que lo llamara así... ¿Por qué? Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Kanou-san? Ya era muy tarde, de seguro se había ido a la oficina.

Ayase miró ya más despierto. Las sábanas del lado izquierdo de la cama estaban arrugadas; Kanou-san, obviamente, se había levantado ya. Del respaldo de la silla cerca de la ventaba colgaba el saco y, en el asiento, el resto de la ropa gris del día anterior. Sus ojos seguían su recorrido hacia la derecha: la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta... ¿la habían cerrado durante la noche? Le parecía que no... La puerta corrediza del closet también estaba abierta; Kanou-san había sacado él su ropa para ir a trabajar... ¿Por qué no lo había despertado? Ayase siempre preparaba el desayuno y, algunas veces, cuando el prestamista parecía inusualmente ocupado, se encargaba también de su atuendo del día... Le seguía pareciendo extraño que no le hubiera pedido levantarse... ¿Acaso lo quiso dejar dormir hasta tarde...? No, claro que no, eso era imposible. Kanou-san era muy estricto con sus horarios mañaneros. Cuando tenía que ir a la oficina, necesitaba que todo funcionara como reloj. De lo contrario, se ofuscaba y andaba toda la mañana de mal humor... O eso le había dicho Someya-san hacía un tiempo. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no recordaba haber visto a Kanou-san de mal humor en las mañanas últimamente... De hecho, más de una vez mandaba al diablo el trabajo y los horarios cuando, sin saber por qué, de pronto se le tiraba encima y...

Ayase sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas y se cubrió rápidamente el rostro con las sábanas. No debía ponerse a pensar en esas cosas; mejor desviar la atención hacia otros pensamientos... Y entonces, volvió a recordar el "Somuku" de la noche anterior.

- Somuku... --volvió a decir y, nuevamente, sonrió. Kanou-san nunca le había pedido que lo llamara por su primer nombre... ¿Sería esto un avance? ¿Pero un avance en qué? A lo mejor era una muestra de que ya no lo consideraba tanto como su "pertenencia", sino como un ser independiente... O a lo mejor quería que estuvieran de igual a igual... No, eso sí que no, pero, al menos, que le estaba dando más confianza cuando estuvieran... "solos", por así decirlo...

El joven sonrió aún más.

Eso era. Y si Kanou-san le quería dar más confianza, eso quería decir que ya no lo veía tanto como un objeto, que ya no era una cosa que tenía que comprar cada vez que--

Y su torbellino de pensamientos se detuvo junto con sus ojos sobre la mesa de noche a su derecha, junto a la cama.

Al lado de la lámpara, descansaba un fajo de billetes color canela.

- 500.000 yenes...

Ayase no necesitaba contarlos ya. Reconocía la denominación y el grosor demasiado bien.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sintió que el ánimo se le iba por el suelo. Se hundió entre las sábanas y masculló:

- Kanou-san quiso dejarme dormir hasta tarde, sí, cómo no. Y quiere que seamos iguales, sí, claro, y luego empezará a regalar dinero a los niños pobres.

No entendía por qué estaba tan ofuscado. Sabía que los 500.000 eran parte del trato. Esos 500.000 eran la clave para su libertad. Era obvio que su comprador los dejaría para que los añadiera al total para pagar su deuda... Tal vez la rabia era contra él mismo por pensar por un segundo que Kanou-san empezaría a tratarlo como persona sólo por dejar que le dijera "Somuku" después de acostarse con él...

Cerró los ojos, bajó las sábanas y dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

- En qué estoy pensando... Mejor será que me vista y empiece a preparar la cena para hoy...

Era verdad. Kanou era su dueño y él una de sus posesiones. Nada más que eso. Que el prestamista fuera amable con él, que le dijera que serían una familia, que lo salvara de los peligros que usualmente lo acosaban, no significaban nada especial. Kanou-san era así y no le gustaba que nadie tocara sus pertenencias. Si decidía tratarlo bien, era un mero capricho del momento, nada más.

Aún tratando de aclarar su mente, Ayase se levantó, se cubrió con el pijama que la noche anterior había quedado abandonado a los pies de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Según el reloj de la sala eran las 12:51.

Entró a la cocina y notó, extrañado, que lo que había sobrado de la cena aún estaba tal como él lo había dejado. Qué raro. Si no lo había despertado para que preparara el desayuno, lo lógico era que comiera lo que había quedado, como siempre. A lo mejor había tenido que salir de prisa y había desayunado más tarde en la oficina. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Eso lo explicaba todo. Aunque tendría que haber sido algo demasiado urgente para que Kanou-san saliera sin alcanzar a comer nada. Si tenía tanto trabajo, tal vez debería evitar ir a verlo a la oficina para el almuerzo. Sólo sería una molestia para él...

El joven mestizo se sintió, por un momento, muy egoísta. Hace un segundo se quejaba de que Kanou lo consideraba un objeto, cuando él sabía que, de ese trato, no podía esperar más. Pero olvidaba que su comprador era un hombre de negocios lleno de responsabilidades y con muchas otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar; mucho más que si a él le gustaba o no que le dejara un fajo de billetes como regalo de buenos días al lado de la cama.

- Qué tonto eres, Yukiya... --se dijo en voz alta. Lo mejor sería esperar tranquilo a que Kanou-san regresara. Tenía tiempo suficiente para darse un buen baño, limpiar la casa y preparar una deliciosa cena.

Decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Fue a la habitación a buscar su toalla, dejó lista la ropa que se pondría ese día y se encaminó al baño. En verdad, era mejor no ponerse a pensar en cosas sin importancia; debía asumir la realidad y sobrellevarla lo mejor posible.

Abrió la puerta del espacioso baño y, por un instante que pareció eterno, se congeló en la entrada.

- ¿K... Kanou-san...?

En el suelo junto al lavamanos, el cuerpo de Kanou-san yacía boca abajo, con una sola toalla atada a su cintura y un fino hilo de sangre que corría ya seco desde su frente y bajaba por su mejilla.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


End file.
